teatro y música
by fonteius
Summary: "¿y si te dijera que todas las chicas tienen su punto débil? todas las chicas tienen curiosidad." Marceline es un estudiante brillante con un gran talento para las artes. Es una mujeriega, hombres y mujeres caen a sus pies.. pero ¿y si su pasado decide darle una lección jugando a su juego? toda obra es aburrida hasta que llega el final y todos los actores muestran su verdadera cara
1. Chapter 1

Antes de todo siento las faltas de ortografía...

EL TEATRO Y LA MÚSICA: acto I. presentación incomoda

Marceline andaba por el escenario recitando perfectamente el guion, para ella esto era como dar un paseo por el campo o beber agua, simplemente que le salia natural.

- entonces ¿puedes decirme la verdad?

Marceline se irrito un poco por la sobreutilización de su compañera, pero como buena actriz no lo dejaba ver, ella simplemente siguió actuando como si nada, ademas de que para ella todas las personas que trabajaban con ella sobreactuaban demasiado .

- la verdad es tan relativa, un filósofo dijo que la verdad esta en cada uno de nosotros y que nadie tiene la verdad absoluta, solo una parte...

Marceline se giro como ordenaba el guion y vio a su compañera, una chica rubia y bajita y de ojos azulados que la miraba nerviosa, la conocía desde hacia dos años y su nombre era Fionna, tímida pero con cuando se la provocaba tenia un poco de mal genio ella quería entrar en el club de teatro para poder estar en alguno y así embellecer su expediente, era una sus mejores amigas y tenia que ayudarla, en su primera audición para esta obra, pero la pobre estaba muy nerviosa, hizo otro gesto un poco sobreactuado que hizo que Marceline girara los ojos.

- eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿has estado con mi prometido o no?

Justo cuando Marceline iba a responder la directora de la obra la paro, una chica que escribía guiones muy buenos y que tenia a Marceline en un pedestal porque para ella era la mejor actriz del mundo y le llevaría a la gloria, pero no sabia que Marceline era una actriz excelente porque en realidad le encantaba mentir y ser otras personas. Para ella sus dos aficiones eran el teatro y la música, se daba cuenta del contraste, mientras que en el teatro finguia ser mil personas en la música era ella misma.

.

- bien chicas, con esto me basta... siguientes

Marceline se bajo del escenario con Fionna detrás

- ¿tan mal he estado?

Marceline se giro y le puso la mano en el hombro

- no creo, ademas de que estabas conmigo, seguro que te cogen... no lo dudes

Fionna hizo un puchero y golpeo a Marceline en el hombro

- eres una egocéntrica, narcisista y creída

- por algo soy la mejor actriz de este maldito instituto, y cuando pueda, de todo el maldito mundo

Fionna paso a su lado

- yo solo quiero que me cojan para poder poner algo en mi expediente

- Fionna, tenemos diecisiete años... ¿tanto te importa tu maldito expediente?

Ella simplemente asistió

- quiero ir a una buena universidad y cuando haga mi curriculum quiero poner que hice teatro... cuantas mas cosas haga, mejor.

Marceline sonrió mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza

- ya te he dicho que no te preocupes

se dirigieron a fuera del recinto donde había un parque, las horas extraescolares eran matadoras y a horas intempestivas , se sentaron en el césped y sacaron la comida de las mochilas y pasaron así la tarde.

- Marcy, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?

- ¿cuando lo del golpe e intentar ligar contigo de paso?

- si

Marceline recordó cuando a principio del instituto en la ceremonia de bienvenida, la vio y intento ligar con ella sin ningún éxito, porque Fionna se puso muy nerviosa, al final intento ligar con ella en clase pero al ver que no conseguiría nada en un futuro próximo decidió hacerse su amiga para intentar ligar con ella después, pero habían llegado a tal punto de confianza que ya no podía hacerlo, se habian hecho buenas amigas

Fionna se rio en alto y asistió

- ¿porque lo dices?

Ella se acostó cerca de la sombra del árbol y Marceline se sentó a su lado sin mirarla

- ¿entras así a todas las chicas?

Marceline se rio

- si, con los tíos es mas fácil, solamente tienes que decir hola y insinuarte un poco, pero con las chicas es mas difícil, debes buscar su punto débil y jugar desde ahí.

- has salido con medio instituto, eres una bisexual viciosa y pervertida

Marceline se encogió de hombros

- el sexo es vida

Fionna cerro los ojos

- oye ¿y como sabes cual es el punto débil de una chica?

Marceline pensó un segundo su respuesta y intento explicárselo como pudo

- todas las chicas por muy heterosexuales que se crean tienen curiosidad, aunque ellas no lo sepan. Lo que yo hago es despertar esa curiosidad mediante trucos, algunas quieren una persona que cocine para ellas, entonces aparezco yo con su comida favorita y le digo que le puedo enseñar ha hacerlo, y cuando se dan cuenta están en mi cama pidiendo mas

Fionna la miro roja

- ¿y porque no lo has hecho conmigo?

Se encogió de hombros y se dejo caer al suelo.

- supongo que... bueno... te conozco demasiado

Fionna le dio un golpe

- lo que pasa es que no soy lo suficiente mujer para ti

Marceline le cogió la cara y con voz teatral dijo

- pues conviértete en el hombre perfecto para mi

Fionna le dio una bofetada suave y se hizo una bola en el suelo

- eres la tia mas imbécil que he visto nunca

Marceline sonrió y hizo una reverencia en el sitio

- todo forma parte del papel que interpreto

pasaron las horas y Marceline y Fionna decidieron recoger los trastos y largarse de allí. Cuando se dirigían a la parada de metro mas cercana, oyeron unas voces estridentes que se acercaban por detrás

- y le dije a Margaret que si no se arreglaba su novio la dejaría, y se enfado conmigo, total que es

una zorra y la odio, así que todas la odias ¿vale?

Se oyó un coro de risas y Marceline suspiro y soltó un gruñido

- mirad quien esta allí, si son rarita uno y rarita dos. Decidme ¿como os va en el país de los marginados?

Marceline se giro y miro con indiferencia a la voz que les hablaba

- y a ti ¿como te va en el mundo de la hipocresía?¿te han clavado algún puñal ya tus amigas?

La chica poseedora de esa voz, era ni mas ni menos que Maria silver, o mas conocida como PEB... una de las populares del instituto que hacia la vida imposible a los que no eran de su circulo y besaban por donde ella pisaba, una chica de mediana estatura y con curvas, llevaba unos vestidos chillones y peinados extraños y de color morado para llamar la atención , pero para Marceline ella solo era una bruja obsesa de la moda que solo le importaba ella misma, y Fionna le decía que ella era una egocéntrica, PEB era eso en su máximo esplendor. Junto a ella iba su grupo de mega divinas de la muerte como solían llamarla entre su grupo de amigos, todas ellas tenían mote, Marceline solo las conocía por el ¿el origen de ellos? Para Marceline era irrelevante. Lo formaban PEB, salvaje (una chica un tanto extraña, es simpática cuando estas a solas con ella pero cuando esta con sus "amigas" es como si fuera otra), tortuga (una apasionada a los libros, pero hizo mal al juntarse con PEB),músculos (una de las deportistas mas respetadas del instituto), joyas (no podía verse en publico si no iba con tropecientas de ellas) y por ultimo y no menos importante, Flame (una chica de pelo rojo y carácter explosivo, Marceline se habían acostado con ella varias veces y seguramente en el futuro repetiría, pero a ninguna de las dos le interesaba que se supiera que eran "amigas" o conocidas con derecho) chicle, la segunda al mando.

Chicle era una chica que adoraba el rosa, en su ropa, en sus complementos, en su comida, para ella rosa era sinónimo de felicidad, para Marceline era sinónimo de asco, el apodo de chicle es porque era pegajosa y se te atragantaba cuando intentabas tragarla, para Marceline ella era la peor.

Todo el grupito se puso a comentar por lo bajo la insinuación de Marceline hacia PEB, pero ella simplemente movió la mano y chisto para que se callaran todas.

- a mi una gata sin clase no me dice nada

Marceline dejo de mirarla y volvió a Fionna

- siempre me han dicho que no pelee con estúpidos porque bajare a su nivel y entonces me ganaran.

PEB fue a encararse con Marceline pero chicle la paro

-dejala, no tiene donde caerse muerta. No te ensucies tus preciosas uñas con ella

Fionna y Marceline se bajaron del metro y llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Marceline.

- odio a esas tipas

-tranquila pelirroja, no pasa nada.

-¿y lo que te ha dicho chicle? En serio ¿como pudiste ser su amiga?

Marceline negó con la cabeza

-eso ya es agua pasada y tanto ella como yo eramos diferentes en aquel entonces, pero todo ha cambiado... mañana nos vemos y repasa el guion

Marceline subió al ascensor y saco el guion de la obra, cuando llego a casa le esperaba una visita bastante desagradable.


	2. Chapter 2

ACTO II: LAS RESPONSABILIDADES DE UNA HIJA

Cuando Marceline abrió la puerta se encontró una imagen poco agradable. Un hombre de cincuenta y pico años, delgado, traje impecable y de pelo negro engominado le miraba con severidad, su aura oscura llenaba toda la habitación, ese hombre era su padre, Huston. El director de varias empresas, se dice que nunca se quita el traje mas que cuando es necesario, Marceline y el eran tan diferentes, solo se comunicaban cuando era necesario y siempre que lo hacían acaban peleando, sabia que esta visita no era de cortesía, si venia es que quería algo y Huston no pararía hasta tenerlo. La única parte de la habitación que no era absorbida por su aura era donde estaba sentado su abuelo, un hombre de sesenta y tantos años que había decidido que era demasiado mayor para afeitarse luciendo así una barba blanca y larga, era un hombre alto y delgado y que solía vestirse con un toque hippy y de mercadillo que tenia una vitalidad envidiable, le hacia sentirse joven, aunque algunas veces esa creencia le había llevado a intentar ligarse a alguna de sus amigas, era algo incomodo ver como tu abuelo intentaba quitarte un ligue.

Marceline tiro la mochila y el guión al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado su abuelo y le dio un abrazo y un beso

- ¿Qué tal abuelo?

El sonrío y le revolvió el pelo

- aquí, esperando que me toques una canción y cantar juntos

Marceline se río cuando fue a responder una tos corto la conversación. El padre de Marceline les miraba con aspereza

- porque conmigo no tienes esos detalles?

Marceline se sentó al lado de su abuelo y cerro los ojos

- Quizás si hubieras pasado algo de tiempo conmigo cuando era pequeña como el…

- marcy, tenia trabajo que hacer

Marceline movió la mano haciendo que era una boca

- trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

Huston no dudo ni un segundo en responder

- el rosa… eres una niña, es obvio

Marceline gruño

- no podías estas más equivocado – señalo a su abuelo- ¿cual es abuelo?

El le palmeo la pierna mientras lo pensaba

- te gusta el rojo y el negro, pero si tengo que elegir diría que el rojo.

Huston gruño y se puso recto

- rojo y rosa son casi lo mismo, que mas da… Marceline tengo que hablar contigo seriamente. Quiero que continúes mi legado, quiero que te hagas cargo de la empresa, y por eso te voy a mandar a la universidad de Londres que estudie yo.

Marceline se puso seria y le encaro levantándose y poniéndose en frente de él

- ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes, yo tengo otros planes papa

- por eso he traído a tu abuelo para que te convenza.

Marceline miro a su abuelo

- ¿Por qué abuelo?

El sonrío y levanto las manos

-yo dije que hablaría contigo, no que hablaría a su favor, como dice el dicho "hecha la ley, hecha la trampa"

El río ante su propia broma, mientras Marceline le sonreía relajada y Huston gruño

- maldito vejestorio

El paro de reír y le señalo

- no me insultes chaval, que te casaras con mi hija no significa que me puedas tratar así, así que cuidadito

Huston se giro a Marceline

- mira, se que no es lo que quieres, pero tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿y si no quiero? tengo un sueño papa.

- si, ser una payasa que canta cancioncitas estupidas o que recita obras aburridas… y cuando seas mayor ¿Qué?, no tendrás nada, nuestro negocio es lo importante, tiene que mantenerse, tu fama será pasajera pero si vienes a la empresa tu legado será eterno, pasara a tus hijos y tus nietos, esa es la maravilla del legado familiar

- ¿y si me convierto en la mejor? ¿Y si mi legado es ser una artista? No quiero convertirme en un monstruo como tu

Huston se cuadro y le hablo fríamente

- eres joven aun y no sabes lo que dices, te doy hasta que te gradúes, si decides no aceptar mi oferta te cortare el grifo y te quedaras sin dinero ¿y que pasara entonces? ¿Quién pagara tu piso? ¿Quien mantendrá tu vida excéntrica? ¿Quien pagara tus caprichitos inútiles? Yo no. Tienes un año Marceline.

Dicho esto Huston abrió la puerta y se fue del pequeño piso de Marceline dejando a nieta y abuelo a solas, Marceline cerro los ojos y se sento en la alfombra.

- ¿Por qué no me acepta?

Su abuelo le puso la mano en la espalda

- no es que no te acepte, es que no quiere que la empresa familiar caiga en manos desconocidas, realmente tu padre no odia que seas una artista, por el podrías ir desnuda por la calle mientras que te pusieras un traje para ir a trabajar.

- ¿Por qué es tan cabezón? ¿Como lo aguanto mi madre?

Simon cerró los ojos

- tu madre era una santa, le aguanto y le amo hasta su ultimo suspiro. Aunque tenía experiencia, me aguanto a mi durante muchísimos años

- ¿Qué he de hacer abuelo?

- lo que tu quieras, jovencita… ¿cambiando de tema, porque no preparamos la cena y me cuentas sobre tus amorios, me puedes presentar a alguna chati?

Marceline sonrío y ambos dejaron el salón y se dirigieron a la cocina, un espacio reducido que tenía una nevera al estilo americano de dos puertas, una encimera, dos armaritos donde estaban los vasos y platos y poco más. Intentaron preparar una pizza, pero acabara quemada y decidieron llamar a un chino para que les trajera la comida. Volvieron al salón y se sentaron en el suelo encima de una alfombra negra con un bordado simétrico de rombos, enfrente de la mesa que quedaba justo enfrente de la tele, solo había un sillón de cuero. La casa de Marceline no era grande pero era acogedora, ella no necesitaba mucho, su padre le ofreció pisos mejores, pero ella le gustaba esta azotea en el centro.

Empezaron a comer y a hablar de tonterías, Simon empezó a cotillear sobre la vida amorosa de Marceline, Simon sabía toda sobre la vida de su nieta, sus amigos, conocidos y ligues. A el no le importaba nada que estuviera con chicos o chicas, es mas, así podrían ir a ligar juntos aunque ella decía no porque le daba vergüenza, todo fueron risas hasta que salio un tema incomodo.

- ¿y que paso con esa chica que era muy amiga tuya… Bonnibel? Siempre estabais juntas y ahora ya no me hablas de ella y no la veo nunca.

Marceline se atraganto con sus tallarines y los dejo encima de la mesa

- se hizo amiga de la ssuperdivinas de la muerte

Simon hizo un gesto de dolor

- ugh, lo siento… ¿Qué paso?

Marceline se paso la mano por el pelo y cerro los ojos

- cuando descubrí que era bi y lo hice publico… PEB le dijo que si seguía siendo mi amiga la gente pesaría que éramos novias o que yo iría detrás de ella y le haría cosas malas, y que se meterían con ella y yo le llevaría por un camino de pecado y cosas así. O eso me contaron nuestros amigos en común, nunca supe la verdad porque ella se fue sin darme ninguna explicación.

Simon miro a su nieta y luego soltó un suspiro cabreado

- odio ese tipo de gente que se mete en la vida de los demás, encima diciendo ese tipo de cosas. ¿Camino del pecado?, el pecado es negar el amor a dos personas sea quienes sean… odio esa tergiversación de la religión, me pone malo

Estuvo un rato mas despotricando hasta que se calmo, Marceline mientras tanto reflexiono sobre su pasado y se pregunto si hizo algo mal, Simon al notar su gesto le paso el brazo por el hombro y la atrajo hacia el

- marcy… tu no hiciste nada mal, hay gente que no aguanta que hablen mal de ellos, que les miren mal, que desencajen, no quieren ser objeto de burlas. No son fuertes para mantener una amistad que haga que se conviertan en un objeto de mofas, no fue tu culpa… fue de ella por ser débil.

Marceline se apoyo en el

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- no le guardes rencor, es débil… algún día se dará cuenta de lo que ha perdido

Las horas pasaron y Simon se fue de casa de su nieta dejándola sola en su casa, Marceline miro su casa y paso la mano por la pared dirigiéndose a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y intento dormir pero un mensaje le llego a su móvil

"estas disponible?"

~ "estaba a punto de ir a dormir"

"quiero jugar"

Marceline se apoyo en la cama y miro a la ventana mientras barajaba sus posibilidades. No estaba cansada y no tenia ni pizca de sueño, y mejor que pasar la noche sin dormir, leyendo, viendo la tele o tocando el bajo, pasarla entre las piernas de alguien.

~ "ven a mi casa"

A la media hora llamaron a la puerta, cuando Marceline abrió la puerta apareció una chica japonesa, pelo negro y liso y piel clara

- marcy, quedamos que en tu casa no.

Marceline le copio del brazo y la pego a ella agarrandola de la cintura

- Shoko, me daba pereza salir… y creía que no ibas a volver a llamarme

Ella cerro los ojos y beso el cuello de Marceline, para darle un pequeño mordisco.

- lo que sea

Shoko se dirigió hacia la habitación de Marceline mientras se quitaba la camisa, llevaba un sujetador negro de encaje que resaltaba en su piel blanca, cuando llego al vano de la puerta hizo un gesto con el dedo para que la siguiera, Marceline la miro desde lejos y sonrío… el juego había comenzado.

Llego a la habitación y vio a Shoko toqueteando su equipo de música para poner un tango.

- ¿Qué haces?

Ella se giro y la miro como si hubiera dicho una estupidez. Le cogio la mano para sentarla en la cama, movió la cintura marcando un ritmo pausado y sensual, metió los pulgares en la cintura del pantalón y bajo muy lentamente quedándose en unas bragas de encaje rojas… negro y rojo, Shoko sabia que tenia que hacer para ponerla a mil. Se inclino mientras dejaba los pantalones en el suelo y clavo una rodilla en el suelo, puso las manos en las rodillas de Marceline para subir pegándose a ella moviéndose como una serpiente. Se sentó encima de las piernas de Marceline y le agarro las manos para ponérselas en la cintura y empezó a moverse pegándose a ella mientras la música seguía sonando al ritmo de sus lentas y suaves embestidas

- seducirte

A Marceline se le habían oscurecido los ojos por el deseo y tenia la boca semiabierta, Shoko la copio de la nuca y la beso profundamente mientras aprovechando que su boca estaba en ese estado

- Shoko… creía que tenias novio ¿no crees que te estas pasando?

- ¿desde cuando eso ha sido un problema para ti?

Marceline fue tumbada en la cama mientras Shoko bajaba por su tripa para llegar al borde de su camiseta y quitársela con un gesto y luego ponerle la mano en la barbilla

- esta noche mando yo.

Pido perdón por las faltas que pueda haber… suelo meter mucho la pata con eso. Este capitulo no es muy entretenido… pero mejorara 


	3. Chapter 3

ACTO III: LA HUMILLACIÓN CONLLEVA UNA VENGANZA

Bonnibel Blau se miraba en su espejito portátil que siempre llevaba en el bolso mientras se arreglaba los últimos detalles de su maquillaje, estaba absorta arreglando su pintalabios de color rosa que se despisto y no escucho las palabras de su amiga PEB, que llamo su atención dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

- ¿tu me estas escuchando?

Bonni cerró su espejito con un clic y la miro

- claro que si querida

PEB no necesitaba nada mas para continuar con su verborrea verbal, hablaba de su ex novio Brad como si fuera un maniaco acosador, lo habían dejado hace semanas por lo cual PEB seguía resentida con el. Se hallaban las dos en el autobús de la línea 23 que las dejaría justo enfrente del instituto, estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás para que, según PEB, la chusma no se juntara con ellas. Bonni quería mucho a su amiga PEB aunque admitía que algunas veces era difícil, pero no se lo iba a decir a no ser que quisiera se expulsada del grupo del que tanto le costo entrar, sabia que si molestaba a PEB seguramente ella utilizaría sus dotes sociales para echarla y marginarla. Mientras PEB siguió hablando Bonni miraba por la ventana hasta que el autobús se paro en su próxima parada, entonces dejo de mirar por la ventana para mirar al alboroto que se escuchaba al principio del autobús

Marceline, la marginada social y sus amigos acaban de subir al autobús. Marceline le golpeaba el brazo a Finn (un chico dos años mas pequeño que nosotros, rubio alto y deportista, jugaba al futbol, empezaba a entrar en la adolescencia y a desarrollar pero para chicle el era solo un yogurin) y Jake ( un rubio dos años mayor que nosotros con un bigote al mas puro estilo de Jules de pulp fiction) le pinchaba en las costillas mientras Fionna reía lo que parecía ser una broma de mal gusto, Keila la siguió mientras hablaba pausadamente con los dos únicos especimenes que se podrían salvar de ese grupito. PEB le dio un codazo mientras los señalaba

- ¿has visto? Son Marshall y Guy

Bonni asintió mientras sonreía, Marshall era el primo segundo de Marceline, tan parecidos que podrían pasar por hermanos, se diferenciaban en la altura y el color de ojos. Llevaba un estilo hipster con gorro de lana y una dilatación en la oreja que le daba un aspecto irresistible, sus camisas de cuadros y sus botas marrones hacían que se convirtiera en el modelo ideal de hipster, no entendía como alguien como el podría pertenecer a la misma familia que Marceline. Por otro lado se encontraba Guy, un chico misterioso que llevaba un estilo marginal, para PEB el era un chico que se pondría cambiar para ajustarse a su estilo. Según los rumores se decia que el había estado con Kaila, pero eso nunca se confirmo.

Siguieron riendo y colocándose en el centro del autobús, en la parte que no había asientos, todo iba bien hasta que llego el momento de bajarse, a lo que PEB hizo una tos muy teatral a lo que todos se giraron para mirarla.

- paso a los triunfadores… alejaos perdedores, excepto vosotros dos chicos, vosotros podéis venir conmigo

Bonni le guiño el ojo a Marshall que no mostró indicios de que le gustara. PEB hizo un gesto teatral y se bajo del autobús seguida de chicle, y antes de que se cerraran la puerta bajaron los demás chicos. El grupo de Marceline se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de PEB y chicle que acabo juntándose con las demás chicas de su grupo, Marceline hablaba sobre la nueva obra de teatro que hoy serian las últimas pruebas y mañana saldría el reparto oficial

- según la directora, va a ser una mezcla entre una obra trágica y un musical. Un don Juan tenorio moderno… dicen que va a haber mas sorpresas pero que por ahora no quiere decir nada.

Marshall gruño

- ¿te imaginas que hago de don Juan y tu de doña Inés?

Marceline hizo un gesto de asco

- que somos familia… a lo mejor doña Inés sale Fionna

La aludida que andaba detrás de ellos agarro a Marceline por el cuello de la camisa y la bajo para darle una colleja

- ni de coña

Marshall se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba de espaldas

- ¿tanto te desagrado?

- nos conocemos demasiado… Marceline me explico que con la amistad es como si desapareciera el deseo sexual… cuanto mas amigos menos me atraes

Marshall le cogio la cara con un dedo

- mi prima esta loca, no se como le haces caso

Guy le choco la mano a Marshall.

- pase lo que pase este y yo tendremos un puesto en la orquesta, así podremos vigilarlas.

PEB que había escuchado toda la conversación y pensó que ese era el mejor momento para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: mostrar su gran talento para el teatro y la música y conquistar a Guy y a Marshall. Cogio a chicle y tirando de ella se la llevo lejos de sus otras amigas, PEB sabia que todas sus amigas no eran tan glamorosas como ella y que la única que podía medio compararse con ella era chicle, no era tan guapa ni tan genial. Cuando se pararon chicle miro a PEB extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa chica?

PEB iba jadeando por las esquinas

- tu y yo… vamos… a participar… en esa entupida obra de teatro

Chicle la miro fijamente y luego bufo

- ¿para que queremos meternos en el club de fracasados?

PEB la miro con una sonrisa mientras le cogia de los hombros.

- muy fácil… si conseguimos entrar estaremos mas cerca de Marshall y Guy, además de que podemos darle una lección a Marceline y Fionna cuando nos supliquen que hagamos de protagonistas y a ellas las dejen de lado

Chicle se llevo la mano a la barbilla y la miro

- tiene unas cuantas lagunas ese plan

PEB agito la mano

- ¿lagunas? Imposible, yo he hecho este plan con lo que saldrá genial… ligaremos y daremos en las narices a esa gata sin clase.

Chicle se encogió de hombros

- de acuerdo

PEB sonrío y mientras llevaba de la mano a chicle pensó en lo bien que estaba saliendo su plan, si iba con alguien con menos talento que ella de compañera la cogerian de fijo. Bonni era un cerebrito, ella no valía para el show, para eso estaba ella… la gran PEB.

…

- entonces ¿queréis hacer la audición?

La directora miraba como PEB demasiado maquillada y con una ropa hortera se contoneaba delante de ella, y detrás una Bonnibel intentando no girar los ojos y apoyar a su amiga.

Detrás de ellas estaban Marceline, Marshall y Guy mirándolas fijamente. No era normal que las súper divinas de la muerte se dejaran ver por el club de teatro o por el de música, según ellas eran dos clubes que los únicos que iban eran perdedores que querían llamar la atención.

- ¿es que no ves que si? ¿Y tu eres la directora?... ¿no reconoces a una gran estrella?

- eh… si… claro que si…

La directora se giro y les señalo el escenario.

- bien… que suba la primera

Bonni miro a la directora y luego a PEB

- un momento… ¿no lo íbamos a hacer juntas?

PEB cogio a Bonni y la aparto un poco

- no te enfades querida, es que prefiero hacer un monologo… tu me quitas un poco de glamour

Una risa mordaz se escucho en toda la sala, cuando PEB se giro vio a Marceline intentando aguantarse la risa y Guy y Marshall casi doblándose de la risa. PEB les dirigió una mirada envenenada que no hizo mas que acentuar las risas, ella simplemente les ignoro y se alejo de chicle, dejándola sola y confundida. Subió las escaleras pisando fuerte y se coloco en el centro del escenario, se atuso el pelo y levantando una mano empezó a hablar

- Yo sueño que estoy aquí (se tiro al suelo y fingió que una luz la deslumbraba)  
destas prisiones cargado,  
y soñé que en otro estado  
más lisonjero me vi. ( se puso de rodillas y empezó a gritar con gallos)  
¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño:  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son (se tiro al suelo y se hizo la muerta)

La sala se quedo en silencio, antes de que Marceline explotara en risas, pero la directora le hizo un gesto para que se callara, aunque fue imposible ya que Marceline nunca había visto una actuación tan mala en toda su vida, y había visto actuar a su abuelo.

- bien… PEB… muy ¿bien?

PEB bajo emocionada del escenario y se acerco a Bonni que la miraba un poco enfadada

- ¿sigues enfadada por eso?

- si… me has dejado sola ¿y ahora que hago yo?

Ella le hizo un gesto señalándose

- pero ¿tu me has visto allí arriba? He brillado… a pesar de lo que diga esa descerebrada mal nacida de Marceline

Antes de que Bonni pudiera responder la directora la llamo, la risa de Marceline aun seguía de fondo mientras comentaba la actuación con Marshall y Guy

- ¿tu no querías actuar también?

- si, pero hay un problema… yo prepare un dueto… no un monologo

La directora le hizo un gesto restándole importancia

- no hay problema, Marceline esta aquí así que ella te ayudara

La risa paro al instante y se convirtió en un quejido

- ¿eh? No, no, no, no, no, no, no… no

La directora le hizo un gesto

- vamos, no seas quejita

Marceline se acerco a ella y señalo a chicle

- no lo entiendes, no quiero actuar con ella… además de que no me he preparado nada con ella

La directora miro a sus papeles mientra le respondía

- eres una actriz, disimula tus ganas de no actuar con ganas de actuar y seguro que te lo sabes

Marceline le arrebato el guión y lo leyó, levanto la vista y se encontró la mirada sarcástica y enfadada de Bonnibel.

- ¿de donde sacaste esto?

- me lo dio alguien que no te importa

Negué con la cabeza y le tire el guión a la escritora.

- tiene "sueños inconscientes" ¿de donde lo ha sacado?

- ni idea… pero te lo sabes de pe a pa… eres la que lo escribió, así que puedes actuar con chicle

- creía que lo habías borrado o destruido

- yo destruí las copias, si quedaba alguno no era mío

Marceline gruño y le tiro el guión a Bonnibel.

- vamos… no quiero perder el tiempo con una principiante como tu.

Se dirigieron hacia el escenario y Marceline se sentó en el taburete como mandaba el guión y chicle se puso detrás de ella. Le señalo la escena que Bonnibel había elegido y Marceline solo gruño en señal de respuesta

- y dime ¿sigues teniendo esos sueños?

Marceline noto una puñalada

- si… sigue apareciendo desnuda en mis sueños, sigue diciéndome que se llama soledad, que somos amigas y que… que este con ella.

Bonnibel se quedo sorprendida con la capacidad de actuación y adaptación de Marceline, era muy buena, pero no lo reconocería en alto.

- y que le ¿has dicho?

Marceline se giro y cogiendola de la mano la llevo al centro del escenario

- ¿Qué debería decirle?

- ella es la soledad, has pasado por tu cama la negación y la ira, la desesperación y la tristeza… dime ¿Por qué todas han pasado por tu cama? -Marceline movía ligeramente los labios recordando cada línea que había escrito hace ya tantos años- ¿Por qué todas han pasado tu cama… menos la que causa que ellas vengan? ¿Por qué?

Marceline levanto la mano y le paso la mano por la mejilla lentamente

- eres mi imaginación… tu eres la que ha causado que mis emociones se hayan convertido en las mujeres que ahora pasan por mi cama… tu las has convertido en realidad… en cambio tu… tu eres la imagen de la que deseo…

Bonnibel se quedo muda durante unos segundo y recordó que le tocaba recitar su línea, pero se le había olvidado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la directora la corto.

- ha sido… maravilloso…

Bonnibel bajo del escenario y detrás Marceline que se acerco a los chicos y choco las cinco, Bonni vio como lo hacia y PEB se acerco, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- has estado muy bien… no tanto como yo. Me sorprende que alguien como ella haya escrito algo tan bonito, seguramente fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era una bollera inmunda y intentaba ligarse a alguna pobre chica descarrilada…

PEB siguió despotricando sabiendo que Marceline la estaba escuchando, llego un momento que se le cruzo un cable y respondió

- ¡cállate ya, maldita zorra esnob! ¿Por qué no te vas a despellejar contra tus amigas? ¿Por qué no te vas a amargarle la vida alguna niñata? ¿Porque no vas a poner alguna chica en contra de sus amigas?

PEB miraba intimidada a Marceline, nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Chicle se puso en medio

- Marceline para…

- y tu… cállate, ¿eres tan inteligente que te dejaste manipularte por esta zorra sin escrúpulos? Sabes que te digo, que te jodan. Se ha que habéis venido aquí y os diré una cosa… no conseguiréis nada porque ellos saben perfectamente como eres… como sois las dos. Unas putas que lo único que buscan es ser las mas populares de todas sin importaros los demás, pues te diré una cosa. Yo no me dejo avasallar.

Y dicho esto Marceline hizo un gesto a los chicos y dejo a Bonni y a PEB solas en medio del teatro donde todo el club de música y teatro lo había oído, PEB sabia que eso significaba que esta historia dentro de nada estaría circulando por todo el instituto, así que huyo cogiendo a Bonnibel del brazo.

…..

Pasaron los días y tanto PEB como Bonni escuchaban a sus espaldas los murmullos de la gente. PEB hizo una reunión de urgencia con todas sus amigas, que también se habían enterado del rumor. Sabía que había perdido respeto entre sus amigas y el instituto, y tenia que hacer algo para remediarlo

- bien chicas… necesito una lluvia de ideas para que chicle y yo nos venguemos de Marceline. - Las chicas se miraron entre ellas – rápido, no saldremos de aquí hasta que me halléis dado una solución

La tarde trascurrió sin que ninguna dijera una idea decente, al final de la tarde tanto chicle como PEB no tenían ninguna solución y mandaron a las demás a casa ya que las ideas cada vez se estaban volviendo absurdas y descabelladas. Se dirigieron resignadas hacia la salida pensando que habían perdido la bátala contra Marceline, Pero cuando se iban a ir, una figura les corto el paso

- ¿queréis destruir a Marceline?

Ellas dos asistieron sin dudarlo, la figura les tendió un sobre que ellas cogieron

- bien… pues tomad esto y seguid las instrucciones paso a paso, esto os hará acercaron a Marceline, y de ahí seguro que se os ocurre algo

Antes de que la figura se fuera a ir chicle la paro

- ¿Por qué quieres destruir a Marceline?

- ella sabe porque, solo quiero una cosa… cuando la hayas destruido… quiero que le digas quien te dio las pistas para entrar en su juego

PEB y chile la miraron sin entender

- ¿juego?

- el juego de Marceline… si conseguís ganar podréis destruirla completamente… si perdéis, os convertiréis en unas mas de sus marionetas


	4. Chapter 4

ACTO IV: EL JUEGO DE MARCELINE

PEB y Chicle volvían de clase y se dirigían hacia el departamento de la primera, aun no habían abierto la carta con "el juego". Las dos se sorprendieron cuando les dieron la carta, tanto que no habían mediado palabra en todo el trayecto hasta el departamento de PEB, cuando llegaron al departamento de estilo moderno y colores chillantes, un pequeño caniche blanco y enano entro ladrando para saludar a su ama que lo cogió y le hizo una carantoña antes de soltarlo.

- querida, preparate lo que quieras y empezamos con el plan

Bonnibel se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera donde se encontró mas comida basura que verduras y frutas, ella aparto un par de pizzas y cogió una magdalena de chocolate. Se dirigió hacia el salón y se sentó en un sofá de color rosa que estaba enfrente del balcón y donde se tenían unas preciosas vistas al gimnasio de enfrente. PEB estaba mirando por la ventana feliz de la vida mientras veía unos cachas levantar pesas

- me he insinuado… pero no quieres, dicen que soy una criá.

Ella les levanto el dedo del medio y mientras les hacia una peineta, comía un donut de azúcar glas

- les mando a tomar por culo cada vez que les veo… pero ellos no me ven, creen que soy una buena niña.

Chicle se rio y PEB empezó a corear su risa. Se relajaron un rato hablando de los posibles ligues de PEB hasta que salio el tema de la carta

- ¿la leemos?

PEB ya la había abierto y se aclaro la garganta antes de empezar a hablar

- " el juego de Marceline: si has recibido esta nota es que quieres entrar en mi juego y aquí van unas reglas fundamentales

- si quieres empezar el juego debes entregarme esta nota, no puede ser una falsificación, sino no tiene gracia ¿no crees?

- aquí no hay sentimientos… si no me gustas romperé la nota y adiós muy buenas. Si te enfadas enfadate.

- si quiero empezar este juego contigo, no quiero celos, ni posesión ni nada... esto es un juego

- ganas si consigues tenerme, pierdes si te vuelves una posesiva conmigo, entonces el juego acabara

ahora que sabes las reglas te explicare mi juego.

Para empezar este juego debes entregarme la nota a solas y explicarme porque quieres empezar este juego, ninguna respuesta me va a sorprender o echar para atrás... pero quiero saberlo. Yo decidiré el primer encuentro y tu el segundo y así sucesivamente, si no es tu turno y quieres un encuentro tendrás que ganártelo.

Estas son las reglas principales... si esto entra en el modo difícil del juego las reglas irán añadiéndose para hacerlo mas difícil. Aquí no hay limite de tiempo, simplemente hasta que una diga basta o se enamore de la otra

suerte... este es mi juego y nunca he perdido

nota numero 25 de 27"

PEB y Chicle se miraron alternativamente entre ella y la nota.

- ¿el juego consiste en encuentros?

PEB miro la nota y la dejo en la mesita para ponerse en una pose pensativa

- es un juego... muy divertido...

ella miro a Bonnibel con una sonrisa maquiavelica y me cogió un mechón de pelo

- vamos a entraría

Bonnibel se aparto de ella un poco

- ¿a que te refieres?

- es lo que buscábamos. Lo que hay que hacer es enamorar a esa estúpida y luego romperle el corazón

- ¿pero como lo vas a hacer?

Ella se carcajeo en alto y me palmeo el hombro

- ¿yo? Oh no bonita... yo no.. tu

Bonnibel se horrorizo y empezó a negar rápidamente pero PEB le agarro de los hombros

- vamos bonita... yo no puedo hacerlo por dos razones muy básicas, la primera es que ese engendro social me odia y no creo que sepa apreciar estas curvas y la segunda, yo soy muy heterosexual y mis admiradores se horrorizarían al saber que me tiro a una tia.

- yo... también.. soy heterosexual.

PEB se miro las uñas para luego mirarla a ella

- puedes ser una heterosexual sin amigas, imaginate que pensaran todos cuando sepas que has intentado besarme... todas se espantarían y no se acercarían a ti. En cambio si haces lo que he dicho puede que todo eso se quede entre nosotras dos y yo mantenga mi boca cerrada... vamos Bonnibel, no seas tan cerrada de mente... ademas de que es por una buena causa.

Bonnibel miro a PEB y se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba... le estaba haciendo chantaje con malmeter sobre ella si no cedía a sus peticiones, era un método muy común que usaba PEB para conseguir lo que quería, hacer la vida imposible a alguien y conseguir que todo el mundo le dejaba de lado y que nadie le volviera a hablar. PEB conseguía que cualquier persona se convirtiera en un paria social.

Bonnibel se aparto de ella y miro al frente, conocía el poder de PEB, la había visto actuar muchísimas veces y sabia que era infalible. PEB le paso la mano por la espalda.

- ¿y que dices?¿lo harás?

Ella se paso la mano por la cara

- ¿me prometes que nada de esto saldrá de aquí?

Ella hizo una cruz sobre su corazón

- ¿no te fiás de mi palabra?

Ella la miro sin responder

- ¿y como lo vamos a hacer?

PEB aplaudió y dio pequeños saltitos para celebrarlo

- primero... tendrás que acercate a ella y cambiar tu imagen para gustarle. No sera muy difícil, eres demasiado guapa

la cogió de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

- imagino que este estilo tan moderno no le gustara... habrá que volver a tu antiguo look. Camisetas ajustadas, pantalones vaqueros y jerséis anchos... cosas de gente que odia la moda.

Empezó a tirar ropa

- olvidate de los tops, tacones, maquillaje todo eso

- ¿y no has pensado que todos van a darse cuenta del cambio y sospechar? Lo que tendríamos que hacer es hacerlo sin que nadie se de cuenta

ella sonrió

- de veras que eres lista querida miá... tienes razón

se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpearos en la cama

- vamos a planearlo... se que Marceline no se suele quedar a solas, por eso habrá que abordarla cuando este en el baño o cuando se separe de sus amigas... le entregaras la nota y empezaras todo... yo te dictare lo que tienes que hacer y como lo tienes que hacer...

Bonnibel se sentó en la cama

- no estoy segura... ¿y a que se referirá a encuentros?

PEB la miro y hizo empezó a moverse en la cama

- ya sabes

empezó a hacer ruidos obscenos y movimientos aun mas pervertidos que hicieron que Chicle se pusiera roja

- yo... no... esto... no estoy segura

ella se tumbo en la cama

– venga... eso no cuenta ni como sexo.. seguro que es una cosa simple

al cabo de unas horas Bonnibel dejo la casa de PEB y se dirigió a la suya propia, donde la recibió su madre son un simple hola y su padre hizo un gesto en señal de saludo y ella subió a su habitación donde se tumbo en la cama y se desvistió quedando en ropa interior mientras, nerviosa, pensaba en lo que haría mañana

…...

Marceline estaba cansada de sus clases y mas de la gente, no habían parado de molestarla para pedirle cosas... era imposible que la dejaran en paz. Cuando salio de su casa esa mañana dejando una cama desordenada y una habitación revuelta pensaba que ese seria el mayor de sus problemas.

- ¿en que piensas?

Me gire para ver a Fionna sentada en una silla

- que hoy tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser un mal día...

ella se rio y me palmeo el hombro

- venga.. eso es una sugestión... si piensas que va a ir mal todo te parecerá que va mal. Animate y se positiva mujer

ella simplemente se estiro y miro a todos los lados del teatro

- ¿a que hora ponen los papeles?

Fionna miro su reloj y luego se lo enseño a Marceline

- dentro de dos horas

ella aparto el reloj y se rasco la nuca mientras se separaba de Fionna.

- voy al baño... si pasa algo avisame

Fionna asintió y encanto vio que Marceline se alejaba llamo a Marshall

- tu prima esta rara

el se encogió de hombros y se apoyo en las piernas de Fionna

- las que están raras son las divinas de la muerte... parece que nos están espiando.

Fionna le revolvió el pelo

- ¿desde cuando te fijas en esas estúpidas?

- me pone mazo una...

Fionna le agarro la carantoña

- ¿quien?

- la pelirroja... me la quiero traginar

Fionna sonrió nerviosamente, ella conocía todos los líos de Marceline porque ella le ayudo a idear el juego y a buscar posibles cabos sueltos, escribieron juntas las notas. A cambio Marceline le contaba cada chica que fracasaba y cada tia que se metía en el juego, y sabia que flame estaba metida de lleno en el juego e iba perdiendo con lo que le palmeo el hombro

- suerte

- yo no necesito eso... ¿y a ti que tal te va con el príncipe?

Se refería su actual novio, un pastelero aficionado

- bien... muy bien

Marshall levanto la vista para responderla sin mirar pero vio como las divinas se hacían gestos unas a otras

- ¿que crees que traman?

Fionna negó con la cabeza.

Marceline se estaba refrescando la cabeza con agua, cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Bonnibel mirándola fijamente con miedo

- ¿que haces aquí?

- yo... esto...

le tendió un papel temblando que Marceline le arrebato de las manos, cuando lo leyó y levanto la vista se quedo en blanco

- ¿como?

- quiero jugar

- ¿porque?

- quiero vengarme de ti

- ¿sabes que puedo rechazarte?

Bonnibel se quedo en blanco

- ¿lo vas a hacer?

Marceline dudo un segundo y la cogió del brazo y la metió en uno de los lavabos.

- no he dicho eso

Marceline ataco el cuello de Chicle sin dudarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

ACTO V: EL ESPECTACULO DEBE CONTINUAR

Marceline tenia cogía por las muñecas a Bonnibel, le mordía el cuello y le dejaba marcas, la dulce señorita esta conteniendo los gemidos mientras notaba como la lengua de su acompañante que bailaba sobre su cuello y subía a su oreja para morderla suavemente. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios haciendo que la pelinegra se volviera mas agresiva

- vamos chicle... no te mueves

le dio la vuelta y la puso cara contra la pared, la aprisiono con la cintura mientras que con las manos le hacia aun moño haciendo que su cuello quedara al descubierto.

- y eso a mi no me gustar

Marceline le cogió la cintura y empezó a moverla contra la suya como si estuvieran bailando muy pegadas, la fricción de sus cuerpos era excitante, Marceline empezó a morderle la nuca y a dejarle marcas, Bonnibel puso las manos en la pared y empezó a moverse contra ella haciendo que su espalda se pegara completamente contra la de ella.

- así me gusta... muévete mas... y no te contengas

le empezó a poner las manos en las pantorrillas y a moversas suavemente mientras seguía diciéndole cosas al oído y lamiéndolo, Bonnibel había perdido su concentración y se estaba dejando llevar por las manos de su ex mejor amiga, había escuchado historias pero esto era mejor. Nunca se imagino que Marceline podría calentarla tanto, aquella chica con la que hacia tortitas parecía que había desaparecido para convertirse en una maestra con las manos y la lengua. Bonnibel se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a besar a Marceline esta le cogió del cuello y la puso de nuevo contra la pared

-¿ quien te ha dicho que te vaya a dejar besarme? Quiero que te mojes solamente por mis manos y mi lengua, pero no por mis besos... quiero que te corras en mi mano mientras me miras a los ojos para que veas que soy yo quien lo ha hecho y quiero que veas que mis labios aun no los has probado con tu lengua, quiero que te corras en mi boca sabiendo que mi lengua no tocara la tuya.

- no es justo

- es mi juego... ahora haz lo que te ordene sin rechistar.

Le subió la camisa dejando al descubierto un sujetador de color rojo, se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras ella miraba a otro lado y intentaba taparse, Marceline le aparte las manos y la hice mirarla

- no te tapes nunca

Bonnibel bajo las manos lentamente y temblorosamente, Marceline le cogió la cara y la miro fijamente

- esto puede terminarse cuando quieras, vete y rindete, dame la nota y desaparece, si quieres que no siga tapate y veré

Bonnibel lo metido durante un segundo y luego pensó en lo que diría PEB y lo que le haría si ahora le dejaba todo, no podría hacerlo ya que la echarían y la repudiarían. Ademas de que ahora mismo no quería parar, estaba muy excitada y quería saber hasta donde podría llegar antes de explotar y pedir que le hiciera de todo, quería saber cual era su limite, quería saber como era Marceline en la cama... como su amiga de la infancia con la que paso todos aquellos días se había convertido en la mujer que tenia delante ahora, una depredadora que la miraba desde su media cabeza mas de altura con guasa y sabiendo que ya le había hecho gemir y que seguramente y si se lo permitía, le haría correrse a lo bestia.

¿donde estaba aquella chica que iba con ella a la playa y jugaban a peleas submarinas?¿donde esta aquella chica que se reía de ella cuando se asustaba por películas de miedo? ¿donde estaba aquella chica con la que se divertía hasta cuando hacían los deberes juntas?¿había desaparecido o había evolucionado? Bonnibel quería saberlo.

- no he dicho que pares... maldita marginada social.

Marceline se enfureció y la empotro contra la pared mientras hacia que con las piernas le rodease la cintura

- ahora veras lo que esta marginada social puede hacer.

La cogió de las caderas y empezó a hacer que subiera y bajara para crear fricción, eso hizo que la temperatura de la entrepierna de Bonnibel aumentara y haciéndola gemir ferozmente, en cambio Marceline estaba ocupada mordiéndole una clavícula y intentando meterse en su escote. Al ver que necesitaba una mano libre dejo caer una pierna de Bonnibel lentamente y cuando vio que estaba segura en el suelo la acaricio no sin antes llevarse unas caricias por la cara interior de su pierna pero sin profundizar.

Bonnibel se estaba volviendo loca, quería mas y que no parara, pensaba en ser descubierta pero eso le ponía mas a tono y a la vez le daba miedo, tenia las manos en la cabellera de Marceline que esta estaba desabrochando la camisa de la chica conocida como chicle, cuando la hubo desabrochado entera empezó a bajar y clavo una rodilla en el suelo. Bonnibel siempre ese imagino que la primera persona que tendría así seria su príncipe azul, no su ex mejor amiga a punto de hacerle gemir, Marceline no se daba cuenta de los pensamientos de chicle y si se hubiera dado cuenta le hubiera dado igual todo, ella quería continuar, quería hacerla gemir y que se diera cuenta de que seguramente este seria el mejor polvo de su vida, que se sintiera sucia por haber recurrido a ella, que se arrepintiera de haber hablado mal de ella y de como la había tratado, quería que esto lo recordara y que se diera cuenta de que su ex mejor amiga, a la que le contaba sus secretos y después había tirado como un papel sucio.

Se la había follado como nadie.

Marceline se dio cuenta de que una de las manos de Bonnibel se había juntado con su mano libre y la llevaba hacia su cintura, sabia que era el momento que había esperado, sabia que ahora mismo ella estaba deseosa y quería que se lo hiciera, por eso Marceline metió una mano por debajo de su falda y empezó a tocarle el culo mientras que su otra mano jugaba con la cintura de su falda, la mano de debajo de su falda se enrollo en la cinturilla de la ropa de encaje de Bonnibel, y tiro para abajo lentamente mientras la sacaba de sus piernas, cuando la prenda estaba en sus tobillos Marceline le levanto un pie para sacarlo y luego el otro, quedándose con la prenda en las manos, ella la dejo en su mano izquierda y mirando a Bonnibel directamente a los ojos y mientras besaba sus torneadas piernas empezó a subir la falda... justo cuando se empezaba a ver su entrepierna la puerta de baño se abrió y una voz hablo

- Marceline... ya salen las listas de actuación

Marceline se levanto y abrió la puerta mientras Bonnibel se empezaba a echar para atrás mientras su cara se cubría de un rubor importante, Marceline salio del cubículo para mirar a Fionna que la miraba agitada, parecía que había venido corriendo y estaba cansada

- ¿que ha dicho?

- aun nada... quiere que estemos todos los que hicimos la audición y de paso va a comentar de que va la obra

en ese mismo instante Fionna se fijo en las bragas de encaje que estaban en la mano de Marceline, esta capto su mirada y no hizo ni siquiera un amago de esconderlas.

- oye... si te pillo ocupada le digo que me lo diga a mi para que te lo diga yo a ti

Marceline sonrió y guardo las bragas en su puño cerrados

- una nueva chica que se ha metido en el juego

Bonnibel desde el cubículo escuchaba todo lo que decía Marceline y Fionna mientras se moría de la vergüenza, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no llevaba bragas y que Marceline las tenia en su mano, no sabia si ir a pedírselas o quedarse allí hasta que se fueran.

- ¿y quien es?

- no te lo vas a creer es...

en ese momento un grito salio del baño y una Bonnibel cabreada salio del cubículo

- Marceline no seas desagradable

la aludida solo señalo a la chica que se acababa de descubrir ella sola, Fionna levanto una ceja y se encogió de hombros

- a ese grupito de pijas tontas cada vez le gustas mas... ya van dos

Bonnibel salio y se planto delante de Marceline con la mano abierta, ella le dejo las bragas en la mano

- están mas mojadas de lo que me esperaba

Bonnibel le cruzo la cara rápidamente y se alejo del lugar, pero Marceline le grito una ultima cosa antes de desaparecer

- la próxima te toca a ti rosta.

Fionna y ella se rieron y Bonnibel acelero el paso hacia el teatro.

Bonnibel no se podía creer la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, Marceline la había dominado y tratado como un juguete y no le había dado ni un triste beso porque no se lo merecía, había mojado las bragas que seguían en su mano por cinco caricias tontas y para colmo Fionna les había visto, seguro que en cuanto se encontraran con todo el grupo estas se lo contarían y ya tendrían mofa para rato. Cuando entro en el teatro vio a sus amigas y se acordó de una cosa que dijo Fionna... había otra que estaba igual que ella, pero ¿quien?

PEB la vio enseguida y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellas, en cuanto vio a la mojigata de su amiga se rio internamente, sabia que era cruel, pero se lo pasaba muy bien, en cuanto chicle se puso a su lado vio que llevaba algo en su mano, ella se dio cuenta y escondió esa cosa mas a un, ella le hizo un gesto para que se lo constase luego. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Marceline y Fionna entraron riéndose y se juntaron enseguida con su grupito de amigos, en ese momento la directora, al ver que estaban todos, llamo la atención de los presentes.

- bien... como veo que estáis todos quiero decir que esta obra es un juan tenorio renovado, como ya habréis odio, ¿como de renovado? Solo lo verán los actores por ahora y los demás en el estreno, sin mas dilación voy a decir los personajes secundarios y los protagonistas los últimos, no diré que función tiene quien... simplemente diré de menos importante a mas importante... si alguno quiere seguir participando y no lo hemos cogido sera un actor secundario por si el principal se lesiona

la autora empezó a decir nombres los cuatro últimos fueron por ordenado

-Marshall lee Lopez

el hizo un gesto de victoria en la cara de Fionna

- Fionna Hergé

esta le devolvió el saludo y empezaron a picarse

- Marceline Abbader

esta empezó a saludar a todos, en especial al grupo de las divinas de la muerte que por ahora no habían dicho ninguno de sus nombre

- Bonnibel Blau

esta abrió los ojos y todas las de su grupo la miraron, en especial PEB que al principio fue con sorpresa y luego con enfado.

- seguro que esa idiota se ha confundido y quería decir mi nombre

rápidamente PEB se dirigió hacia la directora para montarle un pollo, mientras tanto Bonnibel miro a Marceline y se dio cuenta de dos cosas... que compartiría escena con ella y que su nombre había sido el ultimo con lo cual su papel seria mas importante que el de Marceline... una sonrisa de triunfo salio de los labios de Bonnibel y una de odio de lo de Marceline.


	6. Chapter 6

ACTO VI: PRIMERA ETAPA: NEGACIÓN.

Marceline no se podía creer lo que había sucedido, daba pequeños puñetazos en la mesa mientras murmuraba por lo bajo

- una principiante me ha superado... una puta principiante

Bonnibel sonreía mientras miraba a Marceline golpear la mesa suavemente mientras seguramente maldecía, esa costumbre la tenia desde pequeña y parecía que en eso no había variado, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Ella la miro fijamente mientras asimilaba el hecho de que había superado a la gran estrella artística del instituto, y eso que ella nunca había actuado, su ego estaba por las nubes.

PEB volvió al lado de Bonnibel porque no había conseguido nada, parecía que la directora no había decidido meterle en la obra porque no había ningún papel para ella "nada adecuado", maldita inútil, no se daba cuenta del talento que tenia... jodida incompetente, se puso al lado de la sonriente Bonnibel que miraba a la escoria de Marceline, por lo menos había conseguido que ella rabiara.

- parece ser que no había papel para mi gran talento... pero ayudare con el vestuario... así que estaré a tu lado en toda esta tontería

Bonnibel levanto un pulgar en señal de apoyo, la verdad es que le alegraba que PEB no actuara en la obra, seguramente la acabaría cambiando entera o montando algún pollo, mejor que estuviera en el vestuario y lejos de la escena, ademas así podría maniobrar con Marceline y tenerla a ella en las sombras para aconsejarla, no en medio del escenario. Un grito llamo nuestra atención, la directora se situaba en medio del escenario, estaba roja y con cara de enfado después de haber estado peleando con PEB durante veinte minutos

- bien... los ensallos empezaran en dos semanas, mientras preparamos el guion y todo, mientras tanto tenéis deberes. Quiero que, por parejas, vayáis haciendo diálogos de escenas de otras obras para acostumbraros a actuar con la otra persona, lo que quiero decir es que os acostumbréis a actuar los unos a los otros.

Marceline se acerco a Fionna y Marshall y empezaron a planear las próximas quedadas para practicar, Bonnibel se acerco a una de las pocas chicas que actuaban en la obra que no le caían como una patada en el duodeno, la directora al ver los grupitos que se montaban se llevo los dedos a la boca y hizo un fuerte silbido de pastor.

- vale, como veo que vais a hacer los mismos grupos que siempre y hay gente nueva que tiene que practicar vamos a hacer una cosa muy simple y lógica. El numero 1 va a actuar con el 2, el 3 con el 4, el 5 con el 6... así sucesivamente ¿de acuerdo?

Unos quejidos generalizados salieron de todos los grupitos que se habían formado y las diferentes parejas se fueron a juntar los unos con los otros, Bonnibel suspiro mientras veía a la que iba a ser su compañera irse con su pareja, oyó un gruñido detrás suyo, se giro para ver a Marceline con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con cara de asco, le flanqueaban en cada lado Marshall y Fionna que la miraban con pena

- parece que tenemos que ensayar juntas

PEB apareció detrás de Bonnibel

- si … y espero que mantengas tus manazas lejos de mi amiga, iré a vigilarlos y de paso internare civilizarte... aunque si vamos con Guy, te dejare en paz.

Marceline bufo y ignoro a PEB que seguía hablando, aunque nadie la escuchaba

- mira princesita, tengo cosas que hacer así que tendrás que adaptarme a mis horarios

Bonnibel rio y la miro con odio en los ojos

- ¿ y yo que? Cambien tengo cosas que hacer... respeta tu mis horarios

Marceline rio en alto y Marshall y Fionna sonrieron, esta ultima negó con la cabeza mientras le reprochaba suavemente

- tranquila... los horarios de Marceline no son normales.

Bonnibel iba a replicar pero Marceline le tendió una tarjeta negra donde había dibujado un bajo atravesado por un rayo.

- dentro de dos días en esta dirección y a esta hora, ven sola

eso ultimo le dijo mientras señalaba a PEB, esta iba a quejarse pero Marceline se dio la vuelta mientras se despedía

- no acepto quejas... a esa hora en ese lugar rosita.

Bonnibel se sonrojo, así era como le había llamado antes de que se fuera después de lo del baño, ¿eso era una indirecta?. PEB la siguió con la mirada cabreada

- ¿que se ha creído esa marginada social?

- es imbécil

PEB le dio unos golpecitos mientras la miraba fijamente

- habrá que ponerte guapa para la cita esa... ademas que me tienes que contar lo que has hecho y tenemos que planear que vas a hacer

Bonnibel trago saliva y espero que no tuviera que contar todo lo que había pasado en el baño

_dos días después_

Bonnibel se movía por los suburbios de la ciudad, hasta llegar a un pequeño bar llamado "enchiridion", estaba vestida con unas botas de color negro, unos vaqueros cortos que dejaban poco a la imaginación y una camiseta cortada por las mangas que dejaban ver hasta las costillas y un gorrito de lana verde, PEB y ella se habían decantado por un estilo hipster, así no desentonaría en el lugar a donde iban. El puerta la paro pero al decir su nombre la dejaron pasar rápidamente, parecía que Marceline le había metido en la lista vip, antes de entrar se fijo en la gran cola que había para entrar, parecía que este local era uno de los mas famosos de todos, ademas de que muchos llevaban camisetas de la banda " the scream queens", Bonnibel se ajusto sus gafapastas sin cristales mientras entraba en el local cutroso. Intente ubicarme pero era muy difícil encontrar a alguna cara conocida, pero era imposible, todo estaba muy oscuro y la única iluminación eran los efectos láser y las luces led de colorines, un presentador estaba haciendo gracias mientras la gente coreaba que salieran otra vez... por favor no, no quiero oír música de este antro, seguramente me pondría enferma, me acerque a una mesa lejana al escenario pero que al estar en elevación lo veía perfectamente, de la nada salio una chica de cabellos oscuros y todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a emocionarse, cuando la mujer se acerco a las luces y hablo todos se volvieron locos.

- lo siento chicos... no puedo cantar mas porque ya hemos cantados todos los temas pero en cambio cantare una canción que me encanta y seguramente a vosotros os gustara también

Marceline dio un salto y las dulces notas flotaron en el aire, Marceline empezó a cantar dulcemente

_-Acaricia la carretera,  
no tengo un billete de vuelta  
veo tus pies en la ventanilla  
están bailando con las estrellas  
cuando salga el sol y desvele  
el secreto de nuestra existencia  
hablaran de nuestra belleza  
como algo que nunca se ha visto en la tierra  
y vendrán a buscarnos de todos puertos  
querrán nuestra magia en las tiendas pero sé que tú y yo correremos  
aunque se acaben las fuerzas  
pero sé que tú y yo correremos,  
sé que tú y yo podemos  
Si hace falta volaremos  
porque somos dos cometas.  
Somos estrellas ardiendo en la noche  
ni siquiera los astrónomos sabrían darnos nombre  
cuando las flechas lleven al bosque  
Tu y yo seremos el viento que sople. _

La gente se puso a corear un lalala bestial y ensordecedor, Marceline les señalaba mientras agitaba levemente la cabeza y le caía el pelo en la cara, Bonnibel recordó el primer concierto de Marceline, los nervios y el miedo la tenían inmovilizada y ahora se movía como pez en el agua, ella había cambiado para convertirse en la estrella de rock que siempre quiso ser... y Bonnibel se había perdido toda su trayectoria, eso la entristeció un poco

_- Ya me escuchaste hablar  
entre sueños y alguna estupidez,  
todos querían ver nuestra caída  
eterna ingravidez.  
Ahora que veo el cielo en tus ojos  
me atrevo a volar hasta que estemos lejos,  
ahora que estamos fuera de contexto  
el universo nos queda pequeño  
pero sé que tú y yo correremos,  
sé que tú y yo podemos,  
si hace falta volaremos  
porque somos dos cometas.  
Somos estrellas ardiendo en la noche  
ni siquiera los astrónomos sabrían darnos nombre  
no nos alcanzan no nos conocen  
tú y yo seremos el viento que sople._

Marceline por primera vez reparo en Bonnibel, le sonrió con suficiencia, no para impresionarla sino para mostrarle quien mandaba en ese local, quien hacia que todos se volvieran locos

_-Cuando dejes de soñar conmigo,  
ya estaré en el Monteperdido.  
Cuando dejes de soñar conmigo  
ya estaré en el Monteperdido. _

Cuando la canción termino Marceline se fijo en la chica vestida de estilo hipster que la miraba fijamente con un refresco en la mano, y bajaba la mirada a este cuando se cruzaron las miradas. Marceline sonrió con suficiencia, esta idiota no sabia con quien se la jugaba... le iba a hacer pagar que quedara en mejor posición que yo en la obra. Dejo el bajo mientras se despedía de los demás del grupo y les señalo a Bonnibel para que vieran a donde iban y se dirigió hacia la hipster, se coloco a su lado en la barra

- te pega muy poco ese look... siempre te he visto como una princesita no como una moderna

ella miro hacia otro lado mientras gruñía

- ¿ves? Te dije que mis horarios no interferían con los tuyos... venga vamos a la sala vip

le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y no miro si la seguía o no. se subió hacia la parte de arriba del local, donde estaban los camerinos de cada estrella, el de Marceline era el mas grande, la susodicha se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había y miro a Bonnibel

- ¿que obra has decidido que vamos a practicar?

Ella le tiro un pequeño guion que Marceline miro y levanto la ceja

- te has encariñado con "sueños inconscientes" ¿eh?

Ella asintió

- me gusta humillarte con algo que escribiste tu

Marceline no siguió con la pulla, vio que Bonnibel se quitaba la chaqueta y veía que esa camisa tenia un poco de escote

- ¿has venido a insinuarte?

Bonnibel la miro

- tranquila Marceline, primero tenemos que practicar ¿os que quieres volver a quedar mal delante mio otra vez? ¿o te ha gustado perder ante una principiante?... ademas de que luego jugaremos un rato... es mi turno y quiero vengarme, aunque todo sera mas divertido cuando pierdas... ¿es que nunca haces nada bien o es que te gusta perder ante mi?

Marceline se levanto y le cogió de los hombros

- primero de todo. No has quedado por encima de mi, no me llegas ni a la suela del zapato... es que has tenido suerte, así que no te flipes porque eso solo fue un ensayo y en la obra te pienso machacar

acerco la cara mas

- y lo segundo es que yo nunca voy a perder este juego contra ti, no tienes ni una posibilidad, no eres ni siquiera mi mejor rival... admítelo, yo nunca sentiré nada por ti.

Bonnibel la miro fijamente y le quito las manos de los hombros con un gesto hosco

- vamos pedazo de salvaje... no tengo todo el día

* * *

_quien sepa de quien es esa canción y como se llama tiene premio y si no lo sabéis buscadlo que es genial!_


	7. Chapter 7

**ACTO VII: COMO SI TE FUERA LA VIDA EN ELLO**

bonnibel hizo unas pamplinas que había visto hacer a los actores de la tele para aclararse la voz mientras Marceline leía por encima el guion aburrida, aunque ya se lo sabia de memoria, bonnibel tenia su ego por las nubes después de su éxito en la audición y no se daba cuenta de que la estaba poniendo nerviosa y negra, marceline tiro el guion encima de la mesa y la miro fijamente

- ¿has terminado?

Ella me miro y soltó un suspiro hastiado y exagerado

- yo siempre estoy lista y perfecta, la cosa es que lo estés tu.

Marceline giro los ojos mientras se ajustaba las mangas remangadas hasta los codos de su camisa, cuando termino se coloco las solapas de su camisa y se levanto

- ¿que acto hacemos?

- la verdad es que no he leído mucho de la obra, pero hacer el mismo acto con el que nos presentamos es algo ridículo y aburrido, así que por ser buena persona te voy a dejar elegir a ti... pero no te acostumbres

marceline giro los ojos y para después mirarla fijamente

- di un numero del uno al diez

ella lo medito un segundo eso enfureció mas a marceline, ¿en serio? ¿tenia que pensar un numero del uno al diez?

- el siete

- ese es el mismo acto que hicimos en la prueba, elige otro.

Ella hizo un gesto de cansancio

- pues haber dicho un numero del uno al diez sin contar el siete... desde luego, eres mas lenta de lo que recordaba

marceline cerro un puño enfurecida mientras intentaba calmarse.

- bien princesa... no tengo todo el día, di el puto numero de una vez

- el nueve

abrió el guion por la pagina en la que empezaba el acto y se leyó por encima el acto, recordaba cada frase que había escrito y porque lo había escrito, recordó cuando gano el premio por aquella obra y lo feliz que se sentía, pero justo después de darle el premio Marceline recibió una noticia demoledora. su mejor amiga vino a decirle que tenia que dejar de hablar con ella y que no quería tenerla cerca nunca mas. solo le dijo eso y nunca mas volvió a hablara de frente sin que hubiera alguna chispa que encendiera la conversación, una pelea, un pulla, una broma de mal gusto dicha en voz alta para putear a la otra. Y ahora de repente marceline se veía obligada a estar con ella por la maldita obra y bonnibel se había metido de cabeza en su juego. Parecía que no era su año

- ¿estas preparada?

Bonnibel parpadeo nerviosa y asistió, marceline dejo lentamente el guion en la mesa mientras se metía en el papel, cuando este toco la mesa ya no era ella, era Pira , la protagonista de la obra, se giro lentamente para mirar a bonnibel, esta se dio cuenta del cambio de marceline y decidió meterse ella también en la obra, agarro el guion nerviosa mientras esperaba la primera frase

- ¿y quien eres tu esta vez, espectro?

Bonnibel la miro fijamente mientras recitaba con un hilo de voz

- soy ilusión... soy la que te ayuda a alcanzar tus sueños

marceline le cogió la cara lentamente y le susurraba al oído lentamente

- mas alto o solo te escucharan las primeras filas

bonnibel la aparto un poco

- vengo a decirte que no caigas, constancia y perseverancia me han dicho que has caído en los brazos de soledad

marceline se puso delante de ella y bajo la vista como requería el guion

- es imposible... mi luz nunca se fijara en mi, esta tan lejos que hasta he perdido el brillo de su luz, ahora todo tiene el color del atardecer y soledad en verdad es la única que sabe sobrevivir a la noche, ella me ayudara cuando todo se vuelva oscuro

- ¿vas a dejarte caer en la noche otra vez? ¿vas a dejar que la tarde caiga? Aun puedes hacer que el día dure para siempre

marceline se dio la vuelta, esta parte del texto fue la que quiso decirle a bonnibel, la que siempre quiso recitarle... pero ya era tarde, porque se alejo tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo ni a pedirle que la escucharan

- no lo entiendes, ella no es de mi liga, ni siquiera es de mi mundo. Es la mas bella constelación, es inapreciable por el día, tengo que dejar que caiga la noche para poder verla en todo su esplendor, cuando es de día estoy muy cegada por ella, seguramente cuando caiga la noche la aprecie y la vea mejor

bonnibel le toco el hombro

- la veras solo de lejos... una inalcanzable constelación. ¿vas a permitirlo?

- no hay otra forma... vete ilusión... que se esta haciendo tarde, no quiero que las demás me vean contigo.

Bonnibel se sorprendió de lo bien que actuaba marceline, parecía que de verdad de verdad era la protagonista.

- ¿seguimos?

Por un segundo reconoció a marceline cuando lanzo una sonrisa sarcastica y la miraba con suficiencia

- ¿tu que crees?

Y dicho eso volvió a meterse en el papel de aquella pobre desdichada que narraba la obra

- pero … no puedes hacer eso... todo lo que has luchado... todo lo que sientes ¿lo vas a dejar ir?

- ¿ que es peor? ¿la noche eterna o el infierno? No quiero que dolor vuelva, no creo que pueda soportarlo... no ahora

- quizás debería llamarte cobarde

marceline sintió una punzada de rabia cuando se giro y vio que bonnibel tenia una sonrisita mientras actuaba, esto enfureció a marceline hasta limites insospechados, que le dio un golpe al guion y lo lanzo lejos de bonnibel que la miro estupefacta para luego pasar a enfurecida

- ¡ oye! Eres una mala bestia

- y tu una pésima actriz

le cogió de la camisa y la empotro contra la pared

- ¿! porque solo recitas el texto?¡ ¿es que eres un loro? Joder, para eso no actúes... si quieres que actué contigo tienes hacerlo mejor y sentir el personaje. Eres la ilusión de esta chica, ves que el cuerpo donde moras esta a punto de perderte para siempre, cada sentimiento que actuá es a la vez, la propia chica, cada vez que una de ellas aparece toma el cuerpo de la chica. no puedes hacer esta parte riéndote... eres la jodida ilusión y esta chica la esta perdiendo... es como si te metieran en la cárcel. No es para reírse.

Bonnibel la miraba con los ojos como platos, nunca había visto a marceline así, tan emocional... le daba miedo y a la vez la excitaba

- ¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

Marceline la soltó pero la miro fijamente

- siéntelo... como si te fuera la vida en ello

bonnibel miro a marceline y se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparada para llegar a su nivel.

- marceline

-¿que?

- se acabo el ensayo... juguemos

marceline no dijo nada mas y volvió a ser ella misma y la agarro de la cintura para atraerla hacia ella, la miro fijamente a los ojos para luego bajar su nariz al cuello para olerlo y después soltarle un buen mordisco.

- marceline !para¡

ella se aparto

-¿que?

- es mi turno... y yo mando... y quiero que me beses

marceline se aparto ligeramente de ella para mirarla de reojo y reír

- ¿que? ¿porque?

- la ultima vez me sentí muy sucia... no permitías que te besara y eso no me gusto

marceline le paso un brazo por el hombro para cogerle el pelo en una coleta y atraerla hacia ella para besarla lentamente

- dos cosas princesa... la primera es que ese era mi principar objetivo, quería que supieras que era exactamente "el juego de marceline", no va a ser la ultima vez que te sientas así y lo mejor de todo es que querrás sentirte así de sucia cada vez que me veas, de hoy en adelante solo despertare en ti ese sentimiento, que se ira transformando en deseo y luego en celos y amor.

Bonnibel iba responder pero sintió un leve tirón en el pelo que le hizo echar la cabeza para atrás para recibir un beso de la mas alta, un beso cargado de lujuria y algo mas que no supo describir

¿necesidad? Que tontería

marceline la llevo al pequeño sofá para sentarla en sus piernas haciendo que quedara frente suyo, mientras las piernas de bonnibel rodeaban las suyas

- y lo segundo es que no esperes que esto sea un cuento de hadas, todo esto que va a pasar es simplemente que tu te lo has buscado, no yo. Con lo cual no busques declaraciones de amor al estilo disney ni nada parecido

le cogió la cara para darle un beso que al final, cuando se separaron, marceline saco la lengua para recorrer la comisura de los de la pelirrosa lentamente y con profesionalidad

- no soy tu príncipe azul, no quiero nada mas que hacerte gemir, no quiero tus "te echo de menos" de las tres de la mañana, no quiero nada de tu amor, solo quiero esto

paso la mano por el cuerpo de bonnibel, por cada curva de esta, haciendo que cerrara los ojos de placer. Cuando marceline le metió la mano por la camisa y besaba sus labios, le bajo la el sujetador y le empezó a manosear los pechos, marceline, ansiosa le quito la camisa y el sujetador y ataco rápidamente con la boca haciendo que bonnibel soltara un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de su situación: estaba medio desnuda y siendo manoseada por alguien que le había dicho que no iba a darle una pizca de amor romántico, solamente sexo. Y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, esta se aparto de marceline y la miro con miedo. Marceline solo apoyo un brazo en el sujeta brazos y apoyo su cara en la palma de la manos, una sonrisa sarcástica salio de su boca

- ¿que te pasa? ¿miedo?

Bonnibel se vistió rápidamente

- no... no puedo hacerlo... simplemente no puedo.

Y dicho esto dejo a marceline sola en el camerino mientras pensaba que le diría a PEB ya que no podía continuar con esto, la chica que estaba solas consigo misma, sonrió y encendió un cigarro

- lo sabia.

* * *

no olvideis mirar mis otras historias "Necesito tu ayuda" y "arriar las velas"

y si quereis contactar conmigo tengo twitter ( fonteius ) y tumblr ( .com ) alli subire adelantos y cosas asi.


End file.
